Musharna (Pokémon)
|} Musharna (Japanese: ムシャーナ Musharna) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when exposed to a Moon Stone. Biology Musharna is rounded, bipedal Pokémon that has a tapir-like trunk. Its body is light purple, while its head is a pale pink. It has oval, red eyes with three eyelashes and dark pink ovals on its forehead and cheeks. The tips of its four stubby limbs are dark pink. Dream Mist seeps out of the mark on its forehead. This mist has various colors depending on what kind of dreams Musharna has eaten; it is most often a dark pink. Shapes and forms of the dreams Musharna has eaten can appear in the mist as well. In the anime Major appearances Musharna debuted in Dreams by the Yard Full!, under the ownership of Fennel. Musharna was used in the Dreamyard for research on its Dream Mist for a cleaner energy source. However, due to people's evil thoughts and desires on the project, Musharna's Dream Mist was corrupted, which caused an energy overload and destroyed the whole facility in a powerful explosion. It later reappeared in Archeops In The Modern World!, where its Dream Mist was used to revive a fossilized . Minor appearances Multiple Musharna appeared in a flashback in [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]] as past residents of the Sword of the Vale. A Musharna appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel. Pokédex entries . The mist from its forehead takes the form of things present in the dreams it has eaten.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Munna, Musha, returns to him in True Friends, where he was revealed to have evolved into a Musharna. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations ) Dreamyard (Basement) }} )}} |} |} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Tower: World Axle - B2F}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Illusio}} |area=Rusty Mountain (Golden Chamber), Jaws of the Abyss (B1-B28), Smoking Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Model Train Room: Rush Hour}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Roseus Center: Stage 267}} |area=Sapphire Sea: Blue Tower (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Baton Pass|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Healing Wish|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Helping Hand|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Magic Coat|Psychic|Status|—|—|15}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Sleep Talk|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Sonic Boom|Normal|Special|—|90|20}} |Swift|Normal|Special|60|—|20}} By tutoring By a prior evolution }} }} Side game data |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a Moon Stone |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=518 |name2=Musharna |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Musharna shares its with . They are both known as the Drowsing Pokémon. Origin Musharna appears to be based on traditional Japanese incense burners called '' . These are used in traditional tea ceremonies, but many styles of koro have been developed to be used with insect repellent incense. These insect repellent koro are popularly shaped like a pig. Musharna, like , also seems to share some inspiration from the myth of the , -like creatures that eat dreams. Its curled up appearance is similar to that of a . Name origin Musharna may be a combination of ムシャムシャ mushamusha (onomatopoeia for eating, as it eats dreams), 夢 mu [ ] (dream), and luna (Latin for moon). In other languages , [ ], and |de=Somnivora|demeaning=From and |fr=Mushana|frmeaning=From its English/Japanese name |es=Musharna|esmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |it=Musharna|itmeaning=Same as English/Japanese name |ko=몽얌나 Mongyamna|komeaning=From , , and luna |zh_cmn=夢夢蝕 / 梦梦蚀 Mèngmèngshí|zh_cmnmeaning=Similar to 's Chinese name 食夢夢 Shímèngmèng. can also refer to " ". |ru=Мушарна Musharna|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Musha External links |} de:Somnivora es:Musharna fr:Mushana it:Musharna ja:ムシャーナ zh:梦梦蚀